Gliderling
|hobby = Playing Fortnite Being toxic|goals = Win 6 times at Fortnite (succeeded) Getting so many skins, gliders, wraps and more stuff (succeeded) Yelling at many people of how good he is (succeeded) Getting the 10,000 vbucks by MrTop5 (failed) Kill anyone who dares to eliminate him in Fortnite|crimes = Attempted hacking Bullying Destruction Vandalism (animation only) Murder (animation only) Corruption Terrorism|type of villain = Greedy Brat}} Gliderling, Or 'N3ON '''is the main antagonist of ''Fortnite Reality ''and some of Horsing's videos, and the main protagonist on his youtube series ''N3ON. He was known to be the most toxic, annoying 8 year old kid and the most greatest fortnite player. He is also a demonic kid who always rages a lot in Fortnite and other games he ever had. In the past, He saw this mysterious red energy ball floating in the air and it went to Gliderling’s mouth, possessing him into an angry demon on games including Fortnite. He is also was based on a real toxic kid of Fortnite in one of MrTop5’s videos lately on YouTube. He was extremely screaming and yelling to MrTop5 and his friend due to his toxicness about vbucks and trying to win the game with them. It kept ongoing until Gliderling quit the game for not winning the game angrily, saying he will get revenge on MrTop5 and his friends literally. His real self appeared in 4 videos of MrTop5 lately. In the animation series, He was playing in the PS4 angrily and yelling at teammates and enemies literally of his toxicness of winning the game and buying items from the item shop including MrTop5 and his friends. He was also voiced by the real version of him. The real version of him is also a brother of a youtuber named Ronnie2k. Appearance Animation Gliderling appears to be a stickman with red-colored-pupil eyes, a wide frown, pale skin and extremely lined eyebrows Real Life Gliderling is an 8-year old indian kid with glasses, black headphones, black hair, tan skin, a shirt and pants. Personality Gliderling is described as extremely toxic, merciless, spoiled, cruel, greedy, arrogant, failure-intolerant, selfish, bullyish and annoyingly self-centered. He always yell at people in Fortnite with toxicness of winning and items from the item shop. He also bully people on Fortnite about not being good at Fortnite literally and cries about losing the game like an annoying, spoiled brat who wants to win and wanting everything he wants like winning and getting legendary and rare items from the item shop. He attempted hacking because he always loses the game sometimes and mostly he wins. Animation Gliderling started with himself playing with his PS4 controller right and left with his thumbs. The camera raised up to Gliderling’s mad face glaring at the TV set. While MrTop5 was talking about him in the background, Gliderling was acting crazy with him breathing fire, yelling and raging by destroying stuff with his angry face full of demonic power he obtains. Then MrTop5 said “Yo, yo”. Then Gliderling said “HELLO!? WHAT THE FRICK IS!? HELLO!?”. MrTop5 and Lox laughed at what he reacted to them. Then MrTop5 said “ Yo, Man-”. Then Gliderling Interruptedly Yelled “WHAT!? WHAT THE FRICK DO YOU WANT!? IF YOU MAKE ME LOSE THIS GAME, THEN I’LL SLAP YOU OKAY!!!!!! YOU HEAR ME!? DON’T MAKE ME LOSE OKAY!?”. MrTop5 and Lox were shocked by what he said about avoiding to lose the game. So the story kept ongoing with yells of Gliderling, MrTop5’s and Lox’s reaction. Link To Google Doc https://docs.google.com/document/d/19aBOnSlkIxq9q5M4xNXcNHWwf3uh3LZ29CjTe9RFVnU Category:Greedy Category:Arrogant Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Kids Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Vandals Category:Hypocrites Category:Supervillains Category:Criminals Category:Male Category:Immortals Category:Anti-Villain Category:Insecure Category:In Love Category:On & Off Category:Tragic Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Protective Category:Antagonists Category:Oppressors Category:Sadists Category:Bullies Category:Mentally Ill Category:Remorseful Category:Revived Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Xenophobes Category:Death Gods Category:Delusional Category:Crime Lord Category:Extremists Category:Demon Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Genocidal Category:Wrathful Category:Envious Category:Possessors Category:Brainwashers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Scapegoats